


Greek Mythology : Knowledge

by Aurora_Heartz



Series: Champions Of Apollo (PJO) [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29479464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_Heartz/pseuds/Aurora_Heartz
Summary: Random greek myth knowledge compiled in one book - each of every god(dess) in mythologyIf you want specific information of a certain god - certainly just ask and request. I may dedicate a chapter to your question or answer your comment.Just be respectful—This is a book made to combat writers block in the Percy Jackson fandom and inspire ideas.It’s also here to help me gain ideasFeel free to read!
Series: Champions Of Apollo (PJO) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059524
Kudos: 4





	Greek Mythology : Knowledge

Apollo (1)

Apollo has been recognized as a god of archery, music and dance, truth, healing and diseases/plagues, the Sun and light, poetry, swiftness, good, destiny/fate/prophecy, philosophy, arts and speed.

Sacred animals : Dolphin, wolf, raven, snake and the lizard

Apollo turned into a gold dolphin once lmao

Symbols : Bow and arrows, the lyre, Rays of light radiating from his head, Branch of laurel branch and laurel Wreath.

—

Hyperborea

Hyperborea was a fabulous realm of eternal spring located in the far north, beyond the land of winter and associated with the Greek divinities Apollo.

Its people were a blessed, long-lived race free of war, hard toil, and the ravages of old age and disease, because their devotion to them and to them only.

Hyperborea was a country/ land of peace

It was usually described as a continent-bound land, bordered by the great earth-encirclingriver Okeanos to the north, and the great peaks of the mythical Rhipaion mountains to the south. Its main river was the Eridanos, which flowed south, drawing its waters directly from the Okean-stream. 

The shores of this stream were lined by amber-bearing poplar trees and its waters inhabited by flocks of white swans. Blessed with eternal spring, the land producing two crops of grain per year. 

But most of the country was wild, covered with rich and beautiful forests, "the garden of Apollon." 

To the south the realm was guarded by the bitterly cold peaks of the near-impassable Rhipaion mountains. This was the home of Boreas, god of the north wind, whose chill breath brought winter to all the lands to the south--Skythia, Thrake, Istria, Celtica, Italy and Greece. The peaks of the mountains were also the home of Griffins (eagle-lions), and its valleys were inhabited by the fierce, one-eyed Arimaspoi tribe. 

Directly to the south lay Pterophoros, a desolate, snow-covered land cursed by eternal winter.Hyperborea was a theocracy ruled by three priests of the god Apollon. These gigantic kings, known as the Boreades, were sons or descendants of the north wind Boreas. 

Their capital contained a circular temple dedicated to the god Apollo. The musical race also celebrated his divinity with a constant festival music, song and dance. The hymns were joined by the sweet song of circling, white Hyperborean swans.

I’m pretty sure Apollo was like their ‘King’ of some sort.

Apollo returned here for 6 months and stayed here before returning in time for the Summer Solstice.

—

Apollo’s duty as part of the underworld.

(Note - Apollo is not strictly a chthonic God/ underworld god. Like Hermes he had duties on olympus and in the underworld.)

> The God of tombs / cemeteries is Apollo. He protects the souls in the tomb until it is possible to distinguish the body and the soul. Hermes is the god who takes souls to the underworld, but the soul is divided from the flesh by Apollo. The Lonian tombs have written asking Apollo to cover the dead bodies and cleanse their souls.

> The God of diseases is Apollo, and that's his deadly aspect. He brings death to both the old and young (especially to the young boys). Any Deity, if they wished, could bring death to a human, but it was under Apollo's immediate care, and he was famously called a sudden death-bringer.

> Apollo is especially concerned with dead bodies and their proper burial. This can also be seen when He scolds the other Gods during Trojan war for letting Achilles drag Hector's dead body. Apollo also protects the dead body with his power. He is also the one to retrieve the dead body of Sarpedon (a son of Zeus) from the battlefield. 

> Apollo's connection with decaying of dead bodies can also be taken from Apollo's punishment to Python. Python means “rotter”, and the first ever punishment given by Apollo is rotting. His epithet is Pythios. It also derives it's origin from this feat of slaying Python.

—

EXTRA - an explanation of winter and summer.

> The cycle of life and death is a part of Apollo's nature. His visit to Hyperborea brings winter to the world (and was considered as His “annual death” in Delphi.) He brought death to everything (vegetation especially) with His departure. With his return his new life would be generated. Through the summer and winter cycle he caused, Apollo was both the bringer of life and death.

—

Cool thing to note :

Sping - Persephone comes back from the underworld. 

Summer - Apollo comes back from Hyperborea.

Autumn - Persephone leaves for the underworld.

Winter - Apollo leaves for Hyperborea.

Cool right?

—

Of course Apollo doesn’t stop at Olympus and the underworld. In fact he has ties to the ocean.

According to legend Apollo was born on the Greek island of Delos and grew to adulthood in just four days. To escape the island, he changed himself into a gold dolphin and caused a great storm on the sea. Apollo then proceeded to throw himself on the deck of a ship in distress and led it safely to shore by controlling the winds.

One of his sacred animals is the Dolphin.

—

Random Fun Fact 1 : Just like how Athena is Zeus’s favourite daughter, Apollo is Zeus’s favourite son. In fact, in the Iliad Apollo is given permission by Zeus to use his thunderbolt.

Apollo is also one of the God’s who has never raped a woman. 

He did stalk Daphne but that was because Eros/ Cupid shot him with an arrow that made him obsessed with her. Daphne is not Apollo’s lover however (please don’t use her as a lover - the whole myth is about unrequited love FROM BOTH ENDS)

—

I feel like Apollo would be good at dance because of his domains in dance and music.

He’d also be pretty fast (he won a race with HERMES) and he’s good at archery.

However I feel like his major domains would connect. These domains being plague, healing, sun, destiny/Fate/prophecy and knowledge.

Knowledge connects to prophecy and healing. Apollo has knowledge over the past and the future. He knows what people have done and will have an idea on what they’re planning to do with his knowledge domain which will fire up his prophecy domain. 

Knowledge is also a pretty underrated domain. The gods themselves don’t really think about it, though Athena could’ve figured that out. - she’s the goddess of wisdom, she probably gets along with him because of that.

As the god of philosophy he’s probably really analytical in battle - another reason Athena gets along with him.

Most versions of Apollo portray him as a dumb god, which is untrue.

Sun is also underrated I guess. He rides a chariot but I feel like he has... fire powers? Y’know flames so hot it feels like the sun itself. I guess he could rocket launch himself into the sky and fly around because of that but doesn’t cause Zeus doesn’t let him. 

Also remember the myth where Apollo’s son drove his chariot and nearly burnt the earth and destroyed humanity?

He can also see dates upon his head when a person has been born and when they’ll die and the cause of death.

Though he couldn’t interfere or change their destiny - that’s up to the fates only so he kinda works with them a little in a way.

Plague itself can instantly kill someone. If Apollo unleashes plagues that means he’s created them. 

He can kill people quickly (example: The Black Plague)

Healing let’s Apollo heal someone instantly. He can also heal himself quickly if he wanted to. Which is obviously useful in battle.

—

Fun Fact 2 : 

His healing domain is also serious. His son was able to bring back the dead. What could Apollo do? 

Apollo’s name literally means ‘apocalypse’ in Greek so they knew exactly what they were doing.

—

Food for thought : Why is Healing the only domain his children inherit? Does he directly stop them from using other powers? 

Do they have those powers but Apollo makes sure they dont use them in fear of what Olympus would do? Or are they dangerous? Plague is a bad ability to have after all. 

Prophecy drove Cassandra crazy and tortured her after Apollo gave her the gift.

—

Weaknesses (some after the Trials Of Apollo)

-He can’t lie

-He’s probably been humbled out due to past experiences of mistakes he’s made. Maybe he’s become too caring.

-I feel like he’s a little bit of an introvert

-Probably detached. Doesn’t want to care for people but can’t stop it.

-He could be hot headed as of his sun domain (He also got rid of Orion (his sisters lover) probably because he worried too much. And because of his extremely sensitive and caring nature coupled with knowledge, prophecy and his hot headedness led to him making a rash decision. Obviously Apollo knows what Orion truly is and what he truly wanted from his sister (hint: Orion had a record of raping women.) 

Strengths.

-His abilities.

-His music/ fate domains allows him to be more in touch with humanity including demigods. More so than his sister

\- He’s also the most updated God too because his music domain, prophecy domain and knowledge domains are always changing which means he changes a little with them

Interests:

-Possibly writing/reading/learning (knowledge domain)

-Singings, acting, dancing

-Art and crafts/creativity (creativity with knowledge is actually a powerful force)

-Archery

-making poetry or music.

-He probably keeps a diary to write notes down on very important dates in the future. And people or something.  
It’s probably to keep taps on his prophecy dreams.

He’s obviously Bi/maybe pan. Due to his lovers Hyacinthus and others.

**Author's Note:**

> Questions? Ask away!


End file.
